


Fuhito's Offer

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: NEXT GEN STORYKyoko is called to meet with her grandfather, and is to bring her son, Kazuki, along.





	Fuhito's Offer

Kazuki couldn’t stop biting his lip as he sat in the passenger’s seat of his mother’s car. She used to pull him out of school whenever she wanted him to join her on a case. However, Kazuki’s mother - Kyoko - had taken him off detective work months ago. Whatever reason Kyoko had for pulling Kazuki out of school, it had to have been important. He thought back to when other classmates would be pulled from class. When they left, it meant something bad, such as someone being hospitalized, or dead. 

 

Hesitantly, Kazuki gulped and finally asked, “How come you pulled me out of class? Is it an emergency?”

 

Kyoko was silent for a few seconds before she finally answered, “Grandfather called me.”

 

“Great-Grandfather Fuhito? Is he okay? I know he’s getting up there in age and-”

 

“He’s fine,” interrupted Kyoko. “He just had some questions regarding you and wanted me to bring you along.”

 

Kazuki felt as if he was about to vomit as the sight of Fuhito’s home came into view. It had been a long time since Kazuki had seen his great-grandfather; he figured the last time he saw him had to have been when he got his DSC number. He hunched over in his seat at the memory of Fuhito’s reaction. Kazuki felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his mother, now driving with one hand. 

 

“Things are going to be okay, Kazuki,” said Kyoko. “He’s not mad at you.”

 

“I just don’t want to hear about how big of a failure I am.”

 

Kyoko didn’t respond to her son until the car was parked. As she shut the vehicle off, she now faced him, and her other hand was now touching him. Kazuki’s head hung low, and his entire body shook as if he were trapped in a blizzard wearing only his underwear. 

 

“Kazuki, look at me.” Hesitantly, Kazuki raised his head and looked into Kyoko’s eyes. Kazuki’s skin looked pale, and she could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Kazuki, you are not a failure. You’ve never been a failure. Whatever happens in there, know that there are so many people out there who are proud of you. One man’s opinion isn’t going to change that.”

 

“But-”

 

“ _ Nothing _ that happens here will change how I feel, how your father feels, or how anybody else feels about you. If things get to be too much, we’ll leave.”

 

Kazuki had only felt a little better until they walked inside Fuhito’s mansion. His legs gave out on him, and he collapsed onto the floor. Quickly, Kyoko caught him before he could fall onto the hard floor. Kyoko whispered to her son that everything was going to be okay, and stroked his back up until she heard the sound of a cane followed by footsteps. She looked up and saw her grandfather, who stared down at her and Kazuki. 

 

The first words Fuhito said were, “Is he ill?”

 

Kyoko was about to respond, however Kazuki quickly interjected, “I’m fine.” He took a deep breath before he attempted to stand on his own. 

 

Fuhito only nodded. “Come. It’ll be more comfortable to talk while sitting down.” 

 

The sound of footsteps that echoed in the hall kept Kazuki on edge. He still had no idea why his great-grandfather wanted him around for his conversation with Kyoko. Perhaps Fuhito was going to scold him for his recklessness that put him in the hospital. He also thought maybe he was here because Kyoko took him off detective work for one year. That thought allowed Kazuki to put the pieces of this puzzle together. Kyoko had said Fuhito was not mad at him, so perhaps he was mad at Kyoko for taking him off work. The only thing Kazuki didn’t understand was why Fuhito would want him around to scold Kyoko. 

 

The three now sat in Fuhito’s study. Kyoko and Kazuki sat on a sofa together, while Fuhito sat on a recliner that faced the two of them. His eyes pierced right through Kazuki, and possibly Kyoko’s. Kazuki remembered his dad telling him he “had his mother’s gaze,” and now Kazuki figured that look passed down in the Kirigiri family. Kazuki wished he had inherited their nerves of steel instead.

 

Fuhito cleared his throat, which made Kazuki jump an inch off the sofa. “Kyoko. Care to tell me why I did not see Kazuki’s name on the agency’s list of active detectives?”

 

Kazuki’s stomach began to churn; he had been right about the purpose of this meeting. 

 

Kyoko crossed her arms and legs. “Kazuki is taking a year off.”

 

“Kirigiri detectives don’t take time off.”

 

“He’s still a minor, Grandfather. I think it’s right that he spends his teenage years as a teenager.”

 

“He’s not a normal teenager, Kyoko. He’s a Kirigiri.” Fuhito looked over at Kazuki. “Kazuki. You don’t like that your mother has barred you from detective work, correct?”

 

Kazuki slipped out a “Yes,” before he realized what Fuhito’s plan was. The only reason Kazuki was here was to manipulate Kyoko into giving him his job back.

 

“You see, Kyoko? Kazuki wants to be a detective now. Why are you holding him back from his potential?”

 

“You didn’t say that when he got his DSC number.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. What does matter, is Kazuki’s continuation of detective work. You remember what I told you about how important detective work is to a Kirigiri?”

 

“...Detective work comes first,” Kyoko growled.

 

“So put the boy back to work. After all, he is the next heir after you.”

 

“...I never liked that ‘detectives first’ philosophy of yours,” said Kyoko. “Now that I’m an adult, married, and have two children, I know you’re wrong, Grandfather. Family is more important.”

 

“That’s the same excuse you gave me when you gave up the Kirigiri name.”

 

“It’s not an excuse!” snapped Kyoko. “I chose to have a family name that, to me, taught me there was more to the world and life than being a detective. It’s a name that became my hope when I almost fell into despair. I’d rather have a name like that, compared to one so selfish as ‘Kirigiri.’” With the way you treat others, grandfather, I don’t know why anybody would want our name.”

 

Kazuki sunk in his seat as if it would make him disappear. He really didn’t want to be in the room while the two argued. None of this was about Kazuki not being a detective anymore. From what it looked like, his suspension was an excuse for Fuhito to argue with his granddaughter about her life choices. Fuhito looked over at Kazuki, which made the boy want to sink further into the sofa.

 

“I believe we’ve gotten off track,” said Fuhito. “We’re here about Kazuki’s well-being, aren’t we?” 

 

“If you cared about Kazuki’s well-being, you would have visited him when he was in the hospital.”

 

Fuhito kept his eyes locked on Kazuki. “You want to be the best detective, right Kazuki? That’s been your dream since you were small. I remember the joy in your eyes when you would solve my puzzles”

 

Hesitantly, Kazuki nodded. “Y-Yeah, but my mom really has some points-”

 

“I’ll train you.” Both Kyoko and Kazuki’s eyes widened. “Come live with me, Kazuki, and I’ll train you to be the detective you always wanted to be.”

 

“What, what about school?” asked Kazuki. “Hope’s Peak is really far from here.”

 

Fuhito shook his head. “There’s no need to stay in high school.”

 

“But my mom went-”

 

“Your mother outed herself as a detective just so she could get into that school. If she had stayed hidden, her detective skills would be greater than they already are.”

 

“The Tragedy would have still happened,” Kyoko reminded him.

 

“You wouldn’t have been trapped in that school for more than a year.” Fuhito looked back at Kazuki. “Kazuki. If you leave school, and come live with me, I’ll train you to have my skills. You’ll become a detective that’s far superior than your mother. Around the globe, you’ll be known as the greatest detective of your generation.”

 

Kazuki gasped loud enough to make an echo throughout the room. When he was in elementary school, he would boast about how he would surpass his mother as a detective. When he got older, he just wanted to be as good as her. Never would he think he’d have the opportunity to become the greatest detective in the world, but now that opportunity sat in front of him. 

 

“Think about this, Kazuki,” said Kyoko. “Is that what you really want?”

 

“I-I,” stuttered Kazuki, “I want to be the best detective.”

 

“If that’s what you really want to do, I won’t hold you back. You’re your own person. Just know you’ll always be welcome back home.”

 

Kazuki bit his lip. Silence flooded the room, as if the entire world waited on Kazuki’s answer. His body trembled as dozens of thoughts came across his mind. He really wanted to take Fuhito up on his offer. He hated how his mother suspended him from detective work. Fuhito would have never taken him off the job.  With Fuhito teaching him, Kazuki could become the detective he dreamed of, and more. 

 

“Great-grandfather,” mumbled Kazuki, “I can’t.” His body shook as if he were running a fever. “If I accept your offer, it would mean throwing my whole life away. I like going to Hope’s Peak, and I like living with my family. I even have a girlfriend now. If I decided to live with you, I don’t know when I could see her, or the rest of my family again.”

 

“...So you’re choosing to not be a detective?”

 

“I want to be a detective! I-I  _ am _ a detective, but I think my mom is right. I’m a teenager. I don’t think I realized how much I was missing out on life until she suspended me.  I’m sorry, Great-grandfather, but I can’t accept your offer.”

 

Kazuki saw Fuhito’s lips move, but all he heard was muffled sounds that could be words. His eyes had blurred as well. The next thing Kazuki knew, he was laying down in an unknown bed, and a washcloth on his forehead. He looked to his left and saw his mother looking at a thermometer. When she saw he was awake, Kyoko lifted her head.

 

“You’re awake. That’s good.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You were given an offer to leave home, live with Grandfather, and train under him. After you rejected his offer, you passed out.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“I brought you to the nearest hotel I could find. I didn’t want to have you suffer an entire car ride with a fever.”

 

“Fever?”

 

Kyoko nodded. “I had a feeling you were sick before you left home for school. I’m guessing the stress about Grandfather sped up whatever you’ve caught.” 

 

“Mom, what did he say after I rejected the offer? I don’t...I don’t remember anything after that.”

 

Kyoko paused. She took the washcloth on his forehead, and exchanged it for a clean one. “What he said after is not important. Kazuki, it’s not easy to stand up to him. Almost everybody crumbles at his feet and submits into doing whatever he wants. You and I are so much alike, I was worried you’d accept his offer.”

 

“I didn’t want to leave you guys.”

 

Kyoko gently patted Kazuki’s hair. “I’m proud of you, Kazuki. I’ll always be proud of you, no matter what decisions you make.” Kyoko leaned in and kissed the top of his head. “Get some sleep, Kazuki. It’ll help break your fever.” 

 

“I don’t know if I can sleep…”

 

Kyoko held up a bottle of liquid medicine. “This should help.”

 

Kazuki struggled to sit up so he could take the medicine. “Thanks, Mom.” He held his nose before he shot the medicine down his throat. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. After the bitterness was gone, Kazuki asked Kyoko, “While we’re waiting for the medicine to kick in, do you wanna maybe watch TV together? I think it’s been a while since it was just us.”

 

A small chuckle escaped Kyoko’s throat. “It has, hasn’t it?” Kazuki scooted himself over to give his mother room to sit down. “What shall we watch?”

 

Kazuki laughed, and replied, “Murder mysteries.”


End file.
